Glad I Found You
by Aiden Ravelle
Summary: Naga and Balance get in a fight and Naga storms off...


I don't own kyuranger, just thousands of kyuranger fic ideas... Hope you enjoy!

"I found a great treasure we _have_ to have!" Balance greeted Naga at a picnic table in the park.

"Balance, you said we could settle down soon."

"I know, Baby. Just one more heist, then we'll be done."

"You've been saying that _every day_ for the last six months," Naga sighed.

"We need to steal so we can have money to settle down."

"Balance, we _have_ enough treasures to sell for a century. Plus, we have a lot saved from our time on the Orion."

"Naga, we are the BN thieves, it's our job to steal something!" Balance noticed Naga roll his eyes, "I just want to make sure we have enough."

"It's not that I don't enjoy heists and camping and being on the run occasionally, but don't you miss having a home? One place you can go back to, the same comfortable bed every night, one place that is ours. Not just sleeping in hotels or camping out on dozens of planets, not knowing where we'll be the next night."

"I thought you wanted to travel to gain emotions?" Balance pulled out a piece of paper to start drawing building layouts.

"I learned plenty of emotions living with the Kyurangers and having a home on the Orion. I said I wanted to learn emotions with you off of my home planet but not all of this."

"Where would you want to go?"

"I've told you _multiple_ times, Balance. Maybe Earth. Maybe back to help Stinger work on clean up efforts. _Anywhere_ decently peaceful."

"Hmm," Balance hummed as he kept drawing.

"Are you actually listening?"

"Of course, Naga. I'm just trying to draw this to show you the plan."

"You know what Balance? _You_ can do the heist _yourself_. Do as many as _you_ want. I won't get in your way anymore. We obviously want different things, so we should just go different ways," Naga stood and picked up the backpack with his clothes and sleeping bag, "Goodbye Balance."

"Naga wait!" Balance stood so quickly he tripped over the seat. By the time he was standing back up, Naga was out of sight.

"You've reached the Orion."

"Hey, Raptor."

"What have you done this time?"

"Why do you always assume I've done something wrong?"

"You are a thief for one, but for two, you seem depressed."

"Has Naga's voyager been sent out today?"

Raptor glanced at her tablet, "No, it's not been active in a month or so. Did you lose him?"

"Oh, thanks anyway. We just had a bit of a fight... please let me know if you hear from him."

"What planet are you on?" Stinger asked finally getting in range of the screen.

"Somewhere near the Mizar system, I think. I've got to get back to looking for Naga."

Stinger nodded in understanding and ended the call.

"Hello?"

"Hey Naga."

"Stinger. Raptor. How is everything?"

"Pretty slow," Stinger admitted, "Balance called looking for you."

"He is searching everywhere," Raptor said.

"Not everywhere if he hasn't found me yet."

"I was just calling to ask if you need any supplies? I didn't have details about the whole situation," Stinger added.

"I'll call if I need any, but for now I'm fine. Just trying to figure out what I want to do."

"Good luck, Naga!" Raptor responded as she hung up.

Naga looked around and sighed. He was currently sitting under a bridge for shelter, as it had just started raining a few minutes prior. He figured he walked a few miles since he left Balance but he really didn't know where he was going. He felt terrible about leaving but he was also tired of doing everything Balance's way. He loved Balance but is love enough to keep up a relationship? Or even just a friendship?

Naga decided to camp out under the bridge as the sun went down because the rain wasn't letting up, so he set up a fire and his sleeping bag where the ground was still dry.

Balance's eyes opened and he realized he was laying on his back in a sleeping bag. He sat slowly and took in his surroundings.

"Naga! Uh... why are you only wearing boxers?"

"All my clothes are wet," Naga shivered as Balance thought he saw red circles around the other's eyes through the firelight.

Balance quickly stood and took the sleeping back over to Naga to wrap him up, "Why are your clothes wet and why aren't you in the blanket?"

"I saw gold in the river and decided to check it out. You looked dead..." Naga shivered again, as a small tear ran down his face. "All your stuff was wet, my clothes were wet, and I used my extra clothes to dry you off. You needed to get warmed up so I wrapped you in the sleeping bag."

"My energy levels dropped while I was searching for you. I don't know where I was, I just wanted to find you."

Naga was quiet as he stared into the fire.

"Naga, babe, have you eaten?"

After a few minutes of silence Balance spoke up.

"I understand if you still want to leave me, I just wanted to tell you something first. I would give up everything for you: heists, treasure hunting, everything. The real reason I kept wanting to do more heists _really_ is to settle down. I found a house on Earth that I think you'll really love but it's on the expensive side. I'm close to paying it off though, because I;ve put all of my normal pay checks and all of my portion from heists into it." Balance paused for a minute and watched Naga. Though Naga was a lot better with emotions than when they met, he still often had a blank expression which Balance had trouble reading. "I wanted it paid off so you wouldn't ever have to work or steal again. I'll give you the keys and I'll still pay it off. I just want to give you what will make you happy."

Naga still stared blankly into the fire but Balance could hear the emotion in his voice, "I realized after I left I made a mistake. Even if I settled down somewhere, I would want you there too. I don't know if I can be happy without you."

"Naga!" Balance squealed as he grabbed his partner into an embrace, "I've been a thief for a couple hundred years, I _do_ think it's time for a break."

"Are you _sure_ you want this, Balance?" Naga leaned over and rested his head on his partner's shoulder.

"I want you, Naga. Whatever planet, whatever you want to do, I'll go there." When Naga shivered again Balance suggested, "Let's go somewhere to warm you up and get you some food, alright? I'll be back in a few minutes, I'm sure there has to be a shop near here that sells clothes..."

Ten minutes later, Balance arrived back to find Naga packed up the wet clothes and sleeping bag and was shivering hard near the fire.

"Get dressed before you get sick. I couldn't find any silver pants but here are some black ones and a thick long sleeve silver and white shirt. I also picked up a pair of pajamas for you for tonight." As Naga got dressed Balance put the fire out and kept talking, "There's a restaraunt nearby as well as a fancy looking hotel. It'll be my treat."

"Balance, are you sure you aren't mad at me?"

"Naga, partners get into fights sometimes. They get frustrated, they get angry, they storm off. Even the best couples do. I was more worried and upset than mad."

Naga nodded as he followed Balance to the hotel where they stashed their bags before heading off to dinner.

"I'm surprised places are open this late."

"This planet is busier during the dark hours, so everything is open," Balance held open the door to let Naga through.

"Everything is so expensive..."

"Like I said, Naga, it's on me. Whatever you want. Even if you get one of those expensive fruit drinks again."

"Balance, you know that was a mistake."

"Well I still say you were a very cute drunk."

After ordering, Naga sipped on his plain water and glanced around at the array of aliens ordering their own food. After looking back at Balance he asked, "Why do you look so anxious?"

"You've gotten a lot better at reading emotions since we met."

"Though that is a true statement, it doesn't answer the question."

Balance placed his hand on the back of his head, "Well... I had something planned for when I surprised you with the house, but now you already know about that."

Balance reached down and grabbed something out of a pouch hanging around his waist.

"So, like I said earlier, I want to go anywhere and everywhere with you. I love you, Naga." Balance held out a small ring that was gold with silver accents, "I know we've discussed it before but I wasn't sure if you would still want to, especially after today, and..."

Naga cut Balance off, "Balance, you ramble a lot when you are nervous. It's cute though."

Balance looked flustered trying to gain composer but then Naga added, "Yes, I will marry you."

"Oh, Naga," Balance laughed, "You could have at least waited for me to ask."

"I wasn't sure you'd make it there," Naga smirked.

The food arrived breaking off that conversation so Balance started telling Naga about all of the places he searched for him. After the food was done, the BN thieves headed back toward the hotel.

"Oh, I forgot I still have this," Balance held out the ring once again.

Naga admired the swirl accents of the gold and silver together as he placed it on his finger, "I didn't get you anything."

"You got me you, that is all that matters," Balance grabbed Naga's hand as they took in the city lights from the balcony of their room.

Naga yawned and tried to blink the tiredness from his eyes.

"Let's get some sleep. Tomorrow we can head to Earth so you can see our new home."

"Tomorrow we are doing the heist you wanted, then we can go home."

Balance chuckled and shook his head as he bounced onto the bed. Naga quickly changed into the new set of pajamas, they were a dark purple silky material.

"These are soft," Naga sat on the edge of the bed.

"So is the bed," Balance responded. "I've already purchased some furniture for the house, but we need to find a mattress this comfy."

Naga curled against Balance's side as an arm wrapped around him. He whispered, "I'm glad I found you today. I probably would have looked for you tomorrow anyway but that would be one less night next to you."

"I'm glad I found you," Balance responded, "300 years I lived before meeting you and no one I've ever met makes me feel like you do."

"I love you, Balance."

"I love you too." The two drifted off to sleep, dreaming of what their new life would bring.


End file.
